


I didn't think it could get much worse but it did

by scnkised



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Breakups, Cute, Cuties, Dating, Finn Wolfhard - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, IT AU, Jack Dylan Grazer - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Reddie, Soft af, au where bill doesn't have a studder because i'm too lazy to write it in, au where its 2018 and not 1986, expect the unexprected, fack - Freeform, gay one shot, highschool, one shots, soft, this is kinda based on my friend jackson lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scnkised/pseuds/scnkised
Summary: Richie Tozier is heartbroken until his best friend sets him up with a cute boy from a private school, Eddie Kaspbrak.





	I didn't think it could get much worse but it did

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'story' on this website, hopefully, I don't fuck it up lmao Keep in mind, this takes place in 2018.

Richie Tozier had just been broken up with by the girl he thought was the love of his life. He didn't know how to feel, or how to react. He just kind of sat there in sadness and shock. He quickly texted his best friend, Bill Denbrough, about the situation, what had happened and how it went down. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he retold the story of his breakup. Richie and his, (now ex) girlfriend, Beverly Marsh, had been together since Middle School. Shortly after 7th grade. They are in Junior year now, He thought He would be with her forever, But people grow up, and people change.

Bill decided to come over to comfort Richie after hearing him sobbing over a phone call. Richie heard the doorbell ring in less than 2 minutes after Bill had hung up the call. Bill only lived about a block away and out of all of Richie's friends he was the one who lived the closest. Bill and Richie had always been friends, for as long as they could remember. Bill was the one who introduced Richie and Bev in the first place so he does feel partly guilty for the breakup and how it didn't really work out. The best Bill can do is comfort Richie in a time of need. Bill brought over some old DVDs of home videos they made when they were like 8, some popcorn, and an old mp3 player with their old favorite songs on it. Bringing Richie back to a simpler time, without girls, without drama, without heartbreak. "Bill," Richie said in a soft voice very quietly but loud enough for Bill who was across the room trying to find a speaker that worked with the mp3 player. "Mhm?" Bill questioned not turning to look at Richie from being focused on the confusing old technology. "I..." Richie started. "Wow rich, just spit it out." Bill joked. "I think I'm Bisexual." Richie blurted out. Bill dropped the mp3 player on the ground almost breaking it, and turned to look at Richie. Bill had a huge smile on his face and he engulphed Richie in a huge hug "WELCOME TO THE CLUB" Bill practically screamed. "Shut the fuck up Bill," Richie said laughing but also hugging Bill back.

After that, the night continued as planned. They watched old home videos, listened to shitty 2005 music, and talked about countless things. They tried not to talk about the breakup or Beverly at all that night, Bill wanted to stay away from that for obvious reasons. "Ya know, I don't think I am ever gonna find love again." Richie blurted out looking up at the ceiling above him. "Richie! Don't say that, of course, you will. Love takes time." Bill said reassuring him. "Seriously, she was like, my soulmate. She was perfect. Everything you could ever need in a girlfriend. But now she's gone, and I am never going to find someone like her again." Richie sighed still staring at the blank ceiling above him. "Ya know what Richie, I'm setting you up again," Bill said standing up and looking down at Richie who was laying down on the dirty floor. "You what now," Richie said sitting up and giving Bill an annoyed stare. "I have the perfect guy for you," Bill said excitedly with a cute smile on his face. Richie just sighed again and went on his phone. Bill laughed and then went on his phone also. Bill scanned through his contacts until he found 'Eddie Kaspbrak' and then clicked call.

"Hey Eddie, Whats up," Bill asked into the phone. Richie gave him the stare again. "Nothing currently, Why?" Eddie asked. The phone was on speaker so Richie heard everything this mystery kid was saying. "Are you free tomorrow night?" Bill asked into the phone. "Bill, you do know you are in a relationship with Stan right. I'm not going out with you." Eddie laughed trying to make a joke, the joke didn't land. "Not for me, for my friend," Bill mentioned. Richie was listening in on the conversation with his full attention now. "Oh then. yeah sure. Whos the kid?" Eddie asked. "Richie Tozier, 17, heartbroken, closeted bisexual." Bill laughed. Richie mouthed the words 'fuck you' to Bill so Eddie wouldn't hear. "Alright, I'm in. Text me his number, I got to go. My mom is begging me to talk the dog out." Eddie groaned "Talk to ya later." Then Bill hung up the call. "You're welcome for that, you'll thank me later." Bill smiled. "Who even is this kid?" Richie asked with a worried face. "Eddie Kaspbrak, 17, openly gay, short, adorable, soft, sweet, goes to the private school down the street," Bill exclaimed. "Oh, fancy." Richie joked.

Shortly after setting up Richie and Eddie. Bill leaves. Its sundown and Bill had already been there for most of the day. Richie walks downstairs to the kitchen and grabs a bowl, a spoon, a box of cocoa puffs, and milk. Pouring the coco puffs and milk into the bowl he then puts the milk away and goes into the TV room to eat. He turns on the TV just to see whats on. He comes across the news channel for some reason, but he is intrigued. He sits and watches countless news stories until he looks away from the TV, not knowing the time. But he knows it been awhile. The sun is already down. No one is home yet, his parents had worked all day and we're still not home. Of course, Richie was worried but he didn't think much of it. This happened often, his parents would get home super late but would leave for work super early. Richie barely saw his parents after the age of 14. God knows where they are in the meantime. Richie decided it was best just to go to sleep, he had his date in the morning and he wanted to wake up early and make sure everything was good like what he was gonna wear and stuff. He hadn't gone on a date in 4 years, he had no idea how highschoolers dated, he never went on a proper first date before. But then, he got a text from an unknown number. 'Hey, it's Eddie! Bills friend." The text said. Richie smiled and picked up his phone. 'Hey Eddie, How are you?' Richie typed then set his phone down to get some comfortable clothes on and hop in bed. He checked his texts one more time before he was going to head to bed. 'Pretty good myself, how are you?' The text from Eddie said. Eddie and Richie ended up texting for another hour after Richie said he would go to bed. It was 11 pm now and even though it wasn't necessarily late for him, Eddie wanted to go to the fair for the date and it opened early. It was a bit cliche for Richie but, he could roll with it. Plus it seemed like Eddie really wanted to go to this thing, so, Richie was excited. Richie slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep

When Richie woke up in the morning he had the sun beaming into his eyes from the open window and his loud phone alarm blasting in his ears. He shut it off and hopped out of bed, He put on his glasses that was on his nightstand. He made his bed, got ready for the day and then called Bill. "What the fuck do I wear to this shit," Richie screamed into the phone. "I don't know, what are you guys doing?" Bill asked. "The town fair," Richie mentioned. :"Wear shorts and a T-shirt then." Bill suggested. "Okay, but like how do I act, how do I greet him, I'm so worried." Richie nervously explained. "You have nothing to worry about, he knows you haven't ever been on a 'real date' so just go with it, see how everything plays out. Everything will be fine Richie." Bill said trying to calm him down. After a bit of calming down, Richie hung up the phone. He went downstairs to again see an empty house. His parents had already left for work. He again had a bowl of cereal and then got a text from Eddie. 'Whats your address, I'm on my way to pick you up.' The message said. Richie sent him the address and then put his phone on standby. Richie went to the front door, put on his shoes, and waited outside on the porch steps for Eddie. Richie saw a white Jeep come up in front of his house and saw a short cute straight haired teenager wearing a white shirt with a dark blue navy collar. Eddie rolled down his window "Richie?" He called out. "Hey!" Richie said standing up smiling. Richie slowly walked over to Eddie's car and hoped in the passenger seat. They drove and talked about a few things, mostly adding on to things they talked about the night before. Then they arrived at the fair. It was 11 am and a lot of people were already there. Eddie parked in a corner of the parking lot area and then jumped out of the car. Richie jumped out after him, closing the door and then Eddie locked the car. Richie had never met or even seen Eddie before just 10 minutes ago. Eddie was the cutest person he had ever seen. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Eddie. He barely knew the kid but he knew, He really liked this kid.

"We should go on that one first" Eddie exclaimed snapping Richie out of his thoughts. Richie saw that Eddie was pointing at the swings. "Sure!" Richie said chuckling. Eddie grabbed Richie's hand and they ran over the swings. They waited in the surprisingly short line for their turn. They had gotten pre-bought passes online the night before when planning what they were gonna do today so they didn't have to pay more today at the fair. When it was their turn to go on the swings they got two swings right next to one another and waited for the ride to start. All of a sudden they were being lifted out of their seats and up into the air. It was fun when it lasted but it got old fast. After that ride they ended up getting carnival food, meaning elephant ears and overpriced water. After that they went on more rides, they ended up not spending the entire day there and actually leaving around 3. After that they went to a movie, they actually ended up going to see Incredibles 2. Eddie seemed to like it, Richie tolerated it, but he felt a bit old compared to the amount of younger kids in the theater with him. The movie was done and it was 5 now. The date was coming to an end. "This was fun," Richie said to Eddie when leaving the movie theatre. "Yeah I agree, Not as we planned it but it ended up pretty great," Eddie said stuffing the final bits of popcorn in his mouth and throwing the box away. "We should do this again soon," Richie said confidently to Eddie. Eddie Smiled, "Yeah we should." On the way home back to Richie's place they kept talking about countless things, they had a lot in common, more than you'd expect. As they pulled up to Richie's house, Richie noticed the lack of cars in the driveway. His parents went home yet. Eddie's jeep came to a stop in the driveway. "See you next time?" Richie said getting out of the car but asked it like a question. "See you next time," Eddie reassured him. Then Richie shut the door.

5 months into the relationship, everything is going smoothly, no fights, no arguments. Richie woke up to the beaming sun rays in his eyes. He turned to his side to see his beautiful boyfriend lying next to him, fast asleep. Richie came out to his parents about a month after him and Eddie had started dating. Richie's parents didn't care that he was bisexual and actually accepted it and took it really well. Richie's aunt was pansexual so the family was very supportive of the LGBTQ+ community. Richie kissed his boyfriend on the head and then got out of bed. He looked on the nightstand for his glasses and then went downstairs to get a glass of water. Richie always got up before Eddie, but Eddie always went to bed later than Richie. Its just kind of how it ended up working out. Richie sat at the kitchen table, just drinking his water. When he heard a loud noise from upstairs. He didn't know what it was or if Eddie could be in danger. He ran upstairs as fast as he could, he opened his bedroom door, and there Eddie was, on the ground. "Jesus Christ ed's, you scared me half to death," Richie exclaimed in a worrisome voice. "Sorry I guess I fell off the bed or some shit," Eddie said in a very tired voice, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Richie who was standing up right in front of him. "Well, I'm glad you're up because we have a big day ahead of us." Richie smiled pulling the covers off Eddie that fell and wrapped around Eddie when he fell, and then started making the bed. Richie, Eddie, Stan, and Bill all had plans for an end of the summer vacation. They were going to Portland, Maine. Even though it was cold, they were to go to the beach. It was only a 2-hour drive down the Portland so they were gonna leave early and get there at around noon. Currently, it was 11 am and Richie, nor Eddie, had packed at all for the trip. Richie and Eddie went up to Richie's room, a lot of eddies clothes were already at Richie's house from staying over, otherwise, Eddie would just wear Richie's clothes if he didn't have anything clean. Eddie found a white shirt and jeans to wear, Richie found a back striped shirt and some shorts, and other outfits for the rest of the days. They packed it all in a medium-sized black backpack. Richie grabbed his laptop and Eddie went on his phone and called Bill to come to pick them up. 

Bill, Stan, Richie, and Eddie arrived in Portland, Maine right on time. They had gotten a 2 bedroom 2 bathroom Airbnb on the beach. It was a small white house with a brown pointy roof. It had many windows and a small garden at the front. Bill parked in the driveway and the boys slowly piled out of the car. Bill opened the trunk to grab their bags while Eddie went to the front to greet the house owners. By the time Richie, Bill, and Stan got to the door the owners of the house were already leaving after going over the rules and giving Eddie the key to the house. They were only staying there a few nights but they had a lot planned. They were gonna go to the beach, go to the town area, and have an overall fun few days ahead of them. The two couples claimed their bedrooms. Eddie ended up paying for most of the trip so Eddie and Richie got first pick on what bedroom they wanted. Eddie picked the master bedroom, it had a balcony that looked out onto the ocean. A wooden ceiling fan above the bed and a cute light blue and white king bed with seashell decorative pillows. It had big windows that also looked out on the ocean in front of the bed. The bed had two night stands next to each side. On the far side, there was a door next to the bed, it was a walk-in closet. Not that big but also not that small. Eddie and Richie unpacked their things into the closet, it wasn't worth the hassle because they were only there for a few nights but it was a fun thing to do, to keep them busy. Richie found the remote on the nightstand and started flipping through the channels on the TV "this is all shit, there is literally no good shows on here" Richie groaned. "Shut up Richie, just watch something on your phone," Eddie said from the closet neatly folding his clothes. Richie went on to YouTube to find something interesting to watch, he pressed on a recent David Dobrik vlog and laid on the bed with his earbuds in watching the 4 minute and 20-second video of David Dobrik doing random shit to his friends. 

Richie was interrupted midway through the video by a text, from an unknown number. Richie, being Richie, opened the text. Richie opened the message to see something he never thought he would ever have to see. It was a threat, blackmail if anything. 'Eddie Kasbrak will end up dead by the end of your vacation if you don't do exactly as I say for the next 72 hours.' The text said. He had no idea what to think of it. He looked over at Eddie, who smiled at him and laughed 'Stop staring creep." Richie realized what he had to do, he had to respond to the text. Richie was in love with this kid, he wouldn't put his life on the line for anything. "Alright, I'll do it. What do you need me to do." Richie responded. Richie was terrified, of losing Eddie. Richie's parents aren't around as it is, Bill is always with Stanley. He and Bev are still on bad terms, plus Bev has a new boyfriend. His name is Ben. Eddie is the only thing Richie has left, the one thing he just, can't lose. 

"Hey cutie, everything alright? You seem, anxious." Eddie said looking down and Richie with a concerned face. Richie was alone in his dark thoughts and Eddie snapped him out of them. Richie realized he was sweating. "Oh, yeah sorry. I'm uh, fine." Richie said looking down at his phone for another text from the unknown number. Eddie hoped on to the bed and sat next to him. Eddie turned Richie's head towards him and kissed his plump pink lips. Leaving a small peck. Eddie got up and walked out of the room to go find Bill and Stanley. Richie smiled at what just happened, but then just fell into more worry, what he would do without Eddie, how he would blame himself for Eddie's death. But Eddie wouldn't die, no matter what Richie would have to do. Richie would take a bullet for him if it got as far as that. 

Hours later, the boys are at dinner. Richie gets a text, He checks the text and then excuses himself from the table. The text has a link to an address, the address isn't that far from the place they were dining at. Richie calls an uber to take him to the location. It's in a bad neighborhood, he can tell already. The uber drops him off at the correct address and drives away. Richie takes a deep breath before opening the broken metal fence gate in front of the breaking down house. He hears dogs baring inside and goes up to the door. He rings the doorbell and the dogs bark louder. An old man, in his 70's maybe, answers the door. The man gives him a cardboard box and gives him another address to go to. "Whatever you do, get the stuff there safely." The man said emphasizing the word stuff and putting air quotes next to them right before Richie turns to leave. "Alright, I will," Richie says. He knew they had to be drugs in the box, but again, he took a deep breath and walked to the next location. It was only a few blocks away and he honestly just looked like a mailman or something. He safely delivered the 'stuff' to the guy who, he assumed, ordered it. The man at the 2nd location thanked Richie for bringing it and ended up tipping him a few bucks. Richie didn't expect it but he said Thank you and left. He called another uber and went back to the house. 

He looked at his phone to see countless texts and calls from Eddie. Richie, of course, forgot to tell Eddie where he was, obviously not what he was doing, but just to even tell Eddie he was okay. Richie called Eddie and lied that he had a call from his parents and took a long walk so that he could talk to them, they agreed to meet back to the house, where Richie was going in the first place. When Richie got back to the house he was engulfed in a huge hug from his adorable boyfriend. "I thought I had lost you forever!" Eddie screamed, of joy. "Yeah.. me too," Richie mentioned, under his breath. "What?" Eddie asked concerned, pulling away from the hug. "Oh sorry, I was just talking to myself remembering something." Richie Responded "Oh by the way rich, you didn't finish your dinner so we brought it back for you," Bill said giving Richie a white to-go box. "Oh, thank you, Bill." Richie thanked him, taking the white box and putting it in the fridge for later. Richie went to him and Eddie's room then went to the balcony. He checked to make sure no new texts from anon was there, thankfully, there wasn't. Richie was so paranoid he could barely think straight. He tried to relax, watched the sunset, Eddie came out on to the balcony. "Hey rich, you okay?" Eddie asked in his concerned voice yet again. Eddie worried about Richie a lot. "Yeah, I am, I promise," Richie replies in a reassuring voice. "Alright, wanna watch a movie?" Eddie asked smiling. Eddie fidgeted with his phone, you could tell he was a bit worried about something. "Sure, seems fun." Richie smiled. Then Richie and Eddie head to the living room. They sit on the couch and Bill comes in sitting next to Eddie and Stan comes in from the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn, then proceeding to sit next to Bill. They turn on a movie from Netflix, a comedy, but Richie wasn't paying attention, he was just checking his phone every two minutes.

About 2 movies in, he, yet again, heard the ding of his phone. Eddie was laying against him, asleep, along with everyone else besides Richie. So, Richie carefully got up and set a pillow down where eddies head fell. 'leave the house, get into the car outside' the text said. Then, he saw headlights through the blinds on the window. He grabbed a jacket, shoes, and quietly walked out the door. He felt a breeze of cold air rush through his hair. He walked out to the car, it was a limo. Richie was taken to a park, the park was big, not as big as you'd think but it wasn't tiny. He got another text, he looked at it. 'Spray paint cans, to your left.' he read 'you know what to do with them.' Richie grabbed the paint cans and started spraying everywhere. He spent about an hour there, sprayed everything. It was about 2 am now. He saw the car he came in pull up, he got back in and was taken back to his house. Now he was just scared he was gonna get in trouble, legal trouble. He walked back into his quiet house, his boyfriend and his two best friends were still asleep on the couch. Richie quietly woke Eddie up and they went to sleep on the bed instead. Too bad for Bill and Stan who would wake up with a backache from sleeping on the uncomfortable couch all night. 

Eddie woke up cuddled up to Richie and smiled. Eddie got up and went into the closet. Finding a shirt to wear, it was a lone white, blue striped shirt, with green and red stripes on the short sleeves. It was a bit out of style for Eddie, but it was cute on him. Eddie left the room to eat breakfast. In the kitchen, he made himself a bowl of oatmeal. No one was up yet and Bill and Stan were still asleep on the couch. Eddie felt bored. He heard a noise outside so he was curious. He peaked his head out the window "hello?" He shouted out, no answer. Eddie shrugged it off and sat back down to eat his warm breakfast. He heard footsteps down the hall to reveal his beautiful boyfriend come into the room, kiss him on the head, grab a granola bar, put on his shoes and leave the house before Eddie could even say good morning. Eddie just rolled his eyes and went on his phone. Eddie and the guys had plans for today, but if Richie was just gonna leave every day Eddie felt weird doing anything without him. But shortly after Richie left, Bill and Stan woke up. Eddie explained the situation with them so they decided just to go on with their plans without Richie, and meet up with him later. They went to the portland lighthouse, to take pictures. Eddie imagined this moment with Richie, but Richie wasn't there with him, and doing god knows what with god knows who. Eddie, Stan, and Bill had texted Richie many times, but no answer. After the lighthouse it was lunch time, They ended up going to a nearby mall to eat at the food court. Eddie had Taco Bell and Bill and Stan had Panda Express. Eddie felt like a 3rd wheel, without Richie there he just felt like he shouldn't be there and he should be somewhere else. Eddie called Richie again, right to voicemail. After that they shopped for a bit, went to a few stores, Eddie found a shirt that he thought Richie might like, It was a light blue button up shirt, with a small pocket. Eddie ended up getting it for Richie, and a shirt for himself. When leaving that store Bill mentioned something "I have a friend who lives down here in Portland, he invited us to a party tonight. Wanna go?" he asked. Eddie and Stan both agreed. Eddie texted Richie the details on where they would be that night and finally got a response. 'k' This is when Eddie started to get angry. The fact that he hadn't answered all day, he hadn't talked to him all day, he keeps randomly leaving the group, all he texts back is a k? 

Bill, Stanley, and Eddie went back to the house, they didn't know exactly what they should wear to the party so they had each other pick outfits from what they brought. When Eddie was picking out Bills outfit, He heard the door of the house quickly open and close, then he heard really loud breathing, not scary but like an out-of-breath kind of way. Eddie peaked his head around the corner to see who it was and it was Richie. Eddie ran up to Richie and hugged the shit out of him "Jesus Richie where the fuck have you been all day I was worried sick." Eddie said, if he had to be honest, he almost teared up. He was scared Richie was in trouble. "I just, can't explain it," Richie explained, still out of breath. Richie looked like he had been chased. But Eddie could care less what he was doing, he was just happy he was okay. :"Alright, well we are heading to a party tonight. You're more than welcome to join us." Eddie explained. Richie agreed to go and then went to go find something to wear himself. He ended up wearing the shirt that Eddie had gotten him at the mall. It was 7 pm now and the party was at 7:30, they were doing sparklers at sundown so they wanted to start the party earlier than expected. They all got in the car and left on their way to the party.

As they arrived at the address, the house was huge, a beachfront, like theirs, but it was way bigger and way nicer. Many cars were already lined up so they had to park a bit ways down the street. The boys piled out of the car and headed towards the house. Down the street, they could already hear loud music blasting from the backyard. The sun was already setting surprisingly so the sparklers were probably starting soon. Once they arrived they were greeted by Bills friend who had invited them to the party, his name was Alex. Bill, Richie, and Alex go way back, they were best friends in elementary school until Alex had to move down to Portland for his fathers' job. The three of them stayed in touch but not as much as they wish they had. Bill and Richie introduced their boyfriends to Alex. They talked for a bit then decided to go their separate ways. Eddie and Richie went to the snacks table to get some pretzels and whatever form of alcohol was on the table. No one was really drunk yet, and if they were it would probably end up horribly with the sparklers, so they did them as soon as possible. They took the cutest Instagram pictures and had a lot of fun. It was 8:30 now, most people had gone inside now and the party was more packed than it was earlier, the music felt louder and it was just a house of drunk teenagers. Bill and Stan weren't drunk considering they realized they would have to drive Richie and Eddie home later because they knew they would be for sure drunk out of their minds, and as predicted, they were. They were dancing to the music, just having fun. But from the corner that Bill and Stanley were standing in, they saw Richie pick up his phone and then leave Eddie, yet again 

Richie got his next text, this was the worst text Richie had ever seen in his entire 17 years of living. 'There is a girl in the backyard. She's wearing a yellow dress, she has brown wavy hair that is cut right before her shoulders. She has brown circle glasses. Spend the rest of the party with her, end up kissing her in the end.' "you've got to be fucking kidding me" Richie whispered under his breath. He walked over to the girl putting on a fake smile. "Hey, I'm Richie" he awkwardly said to her. "I'm Karla" she smiled. Richie actually ended up liking this girl, not romantically, but as a friend. Yes, Richie was bisexual. But he liked Eddie, but he had to pretend to like this girl at least. Richie had asked Bill and Stan to keep Eddie busy, to make sure he doesn't go into the backyard. For the most part, the 3 of them hung out downstairs in the basement. Meanwhile, Richie was getting to know Karla. They got to know a lot about one another, excluding the part where Karla finds out that Richie is gay, Karla can't know that or Eddies life will probably be on the line. They actually ended up playing 20 questions, to get to know one another better. "Favorite color?" She asked "Blue." Richie replied. "You?" He asked. "Yellow," Karla said looking down at her dress and they both laughed. Richie was distracted by Karla so he hadn't had a drink in an hour or so and he felt soberer than he did 45 minutes ago. Karla was also from Derry, well she was born there. But she moved here when she was around 4, she doesn't remember a lot of it. Turns out Richie and Karla had a lot in common. 

'you better do it soon' another text said. Richie took a deep breath. "You okay?" Karla said, concerned. "oh, oh yeah I'm good." Richie fake smiled. It was probably around midnight now. Richie built up his confidence and texted anon 'alright, I'm doing it.' "Oh it's getting late, I should get going," Karla explained standing up. "Wait" Richie panicked and stood up. "Wha-" Karla started to say but then Richie took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips touched and Karla kissed back. It was unexpected and Karla didn't really know what else to do. "What the fuck!" Richie heard. Richie broke off the kiss to turn and look to his right to see his boyfriend standing right in front of them. A tear streamed down Eddies face as he looked in Richie in shock. Then Eddie broke into a full cry and ran out of the backyard and out into the front yard. Eddie ran, he ran and he didn't know where he was going, he had no idea where he was. He was just filled with so many emotions that he didn't even know how to deal with, he just knew he did not what to be anywhere near Richie Tozier. 

Moments before that all happened, Eddie was drunk and tired in the basement. "Wheres Richie? I haven't seen him in hours." Eddie mumbled. almost falling asleep on a couch. "Not sure, I haven't seen him in a while," Bill replied. Bill did find it weird that Richie didn't want him in the backyard but it was their 5th month anniversary so he thought maybe he was doing something cute, like a romantic gesture or something. Eddies phone went off, he saw a text, from an unknown number. 'Hey ed's its Richie, I'm using my friend's phone. Can you come out to the backyard for a moment?' the message said. Drunk Eddie didn't think anything of it, not even that it was an unknown number. He just went with it assuming it was Richie, and we all know it wasn't. Bill, Stanley, and Eddie went up the stairs of the basement and Eddie went out to the backyard, and there he saw it. His boyfriend and a random girl, and well, you know how the rest goes. 

"I'm, confused." Karla exclaimed. "I-" Richie said and just ran, in the direction Eddie ran. He was full of anger, full of anger that whoever anon is fucked up his relationship, and fucked it up really, really, badly. Richie called out for Eddie, no response. Richie didn't know what to do, he didn't know if Eddie was in trouble, if anon would go after him even after Richie did exactly what he had asked. He got a text, but he just kept running, looking for Eddie. Eventually, he ran out of breath. He stopped to look at his phone. '2 missed calls from Bill Denbrough, 1 new voice mail, 1 text from Stanley fucking Uris, 1 text from the unknown number' He opened the one from stan first. 'What the fuck is going on, all I heard was crying and a running reddie. You guys okay?' Richie texted back 'its a long story, but I need help finding Eddie, I don't know where he is, he even turned his find friends off.' and then Richie hit send. Then he opened the voicemail "Hey Richie, where the fuck are you, you asshole. Call me back soon" It was from Bill. Then, he opened the text from anon. 'that's all I needed to do, Eddie is fine he won't be hurt. Have fun fixing this shit.' Richie was relieved that nothing bad would happen to Eddie but still was horrified at the fact they would have to fix this and he didn't really know how he would. He called Stanley to come to pick him up and take him to go find Eddie. 

That night, they never found Eddie Kaspbrak. They didn't know where he was, who he was with, if he was even alive, if he was lost. They looked all night. They got so tired that they just had to go home. Richie insisted on staying up, but he fell asleep on the couch from exhaustion at around 10 am the next day. He waited on the couch, waiting for Eddie to come home, waiting for his beautiful boyfriend to come home, waiting to explain what happened, how the intentions were good, really good. But at this point, Richie didn't think he could ever explain. Richie woke up to an angry Bill and Stan and a sobbing Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie sighed and started to say something " I ca-" "No Richie, don't try to explain yourself. Eddie already told us what you did." Bill explained in an angry tone. Eddie was still crying. "No that's not-" Richie started. "Would you just shut the fuck up Richie? Nothing you can say will justify your actions." Eddie said in between sobs. Richie felt a tear run down his face. This was Richie's worst nightmare come true. He never thought he would be in a position where not even his friends believed him. 

Last night Eddie ended up at the beach. He sat there crying, He had his wallet on him and he got a room at a motel for the night. He headed back to the house at around noon and that's when he told Bill and Stanley what Richie did. Eddie realized his entire vacation was ruined and he couldn't fix it because he was so heartbroken, sad, and most of all, angry. Of course, he knew Richie was being sketchy but he never thought it was because he was cheating on him. Eddie has never been the jealous type, he also thought Richie was loyal. Turns out it was all bullshit, every 'i love you', every kiss, every hug, Bullshit. 

On their way home the entire car ride was silent. The entire 2 hours. Eddie was dropped off first. Then Richie. Richie got home to his empty house, he ran upstairs, threw his bag into his closet and then flopped on his bed and just cried. 

The first day of senior year. Richie and Eddie hadn't talked in 2 weeks. Eddie ended up actually transferring to the public school, he wanted to make more friends. Richie didn't know that yet. Richie walked into school, his plan was to find a friend, anyone really, no one knew he was bisexual because Eddie didn't go to the public high school last year. But in the two weeks that Richie and Eddie didn't talk, Richie and Beverly actually became friends again. They were on good terms now and actually ended up being friends. So after Richie put his stuff in his locker, he met up with Bev, Ben and their friends Mike, Charlie, Rebecca, and Sophia. They were actually pretty popular so Richie felt nice being their friend. He had each class with at least one of them so he would at least have someone to talk to and walk to class with. He had homeroom with Ben so they headed to that when the 2-minute bell rung. They actually got along pretty well. Later on, its 4th hour, right before lunch. He and Bev have this class together. Richie finds Beverly at her locker and then they walk to class together. Richie has his notebook in his right hand and he uses his left hand to push up his glasses as he walks through the door of the classroom laughing with Beverly. But that's when he notices something 

Eddie Kaspbrak was sitting in the desk right in front of the door, right in front of him and Beverly. Richie looked at him for a moment, but then just walked to a seat. He sat down with Beverly on the other side of the class. Eddie glared at Richie, Richie glared back. "Who is that?" Beverly asked. "it's a long story that I don't want to get into." He said as he saw the teacher walk in and start class. Richie spent most of the class on his phone, the teachers didn't really give two shits. He and Beverly just talked until class was over. It was now time for lunch, he met up with his new friend group and they got a table in the lunchroom in the middle, they really were the 'popular kids' weren't they? After lunch, Beverly invited Richie over, to catch up. Richie agreed politely and then he continued to the rest of his classes for the day. 

After school he went to Bev's house, Richie had been there many times throughout Middle and Highschool, he knocked on the door and she opened the door. "Hey, Rich!" Beverly said, surprisingly loudly "Hey" Richie smiled. They went upstairs to the loft area, they hung out there and talked for a while. An hour or so past and Beverly went downstairs to make dinner, Richie had to use the bathroom so he said he would meet her downstairs shortly. After using the bathroom something caught his eye, a binder tucked into a linen closet by the door of the bathroom labeled 'Richie Tozier' Richie was kinda freaked out. So he investigated. It showed everything, the spray paint cans and where they would need to be, the number for the car driver, Karla's number, the drug deal idea, the entire vacation planned out, but from anons prospective. Richie quickly took pictures of every page in that binder and he couldn't believe he was in the house of the woman who threatened to kill the love of his life. Richie went back downstairs and told Beverly his parents needed him home because they had to go to his grandfathers funeral, that was a lie but he had to get out of the house as quick as possible. Richie ran to Eddie's house super fast 

Richie rang the doorbell of Eddie's house. Eddie opened the door. it was silent. "I can explain, with proof." Richie blurted out Eddie invited him in. "When we were on vacation, I had gotten a threat. A threat that someone would kill you if I didn't do exactly what they asked me to." Richie explained. "Go on...." Eddie said. "When we were eating that first night, the anon number had me do a drug delivery. That same night when we were watching the movie? They had me graffiti a park, The morning that I left unexpectedly? I had to run away from a bunch of kids beating me up, and the night you saw me with Karla? That was Anon also." Richie explained showing Eddie the texts. "Who the fuck would be out to kill me." Eddie asked "Beverly Marsh." Richie said stringing the two words out as he said them. Then Richie showed Eddie the binder pictures. Eddie was speechless. Eddie pulled Richie in for a hug. "I am so fucking sorry I didn't even let you explain yourself. I'm such an asshole" Eddie sighed "Honey, its fine, you were just mad and upset." Richie mentioned hugging Eddie back. "Will you take me back, as your boyfriend?" Eddie asked. "Of course." Richie smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this took me 3 days and a lot of effort and hard work. I appreciate those who read this. If you would like me to make a second story about Beverly and all about her side of the story, let me know. If this story does good i'll definitely make that. Also, i'll probably make an epilogue if you guys would like, but I'm not sure what else I could really add. -Love, Hannah/scnkised (p.s. if you find grammar or any wording mistakes in the story, feel free to correct me. I wrote most of the story at around 4 am at night so there could easily be many mistakes scattered around the story.)
> 
> Socials:  
> Twitter - scnkised  
> Instagram - grxzeredits & scnkised  
> Tumblr - scnkised
> 
> uwu self promo okay bye


End file.
